wizards of waverly place
by ellaboo
Summary: a mouldy banana, a party spell and the trouble making mind of Alex Russo


Wizards of waverly place

This story is about the lives of three siblings who are wizards trying to keep Their secret with their parents.  
>-Alex is the main character, she is the most mischivous sibling and gets into trouble often getting her brothers in trouble aswell. She also has great fashoin sense and Harper is her best friend, at school she is not very popular and slacks off school alot. Alex does enjoy art though and is very good at it.<p>

- Justin is the oldest sibling, he is very protective and likes to be in charge, Which he often is. He is a strait A student which annoys Alex and max ias he also boasts about. He loves his siblings though and often takes the fall for them.

- max is the dumbest of the russo siblings, however he Can be smart. He likes to make things out of all the junk in his room such as the mouldy banana sculpture.  
>- Jerry is the scrict father of the family. He was the orriginal wizard but gave up his powers to be with his wife. He grounds his kids when they disobey him and his wife, but can go to extremes.<br>- Teresa is the mother of the family. She is Spanish and flirty. She is not the biggest fan of magic but finds living with wizards an interesting experience. She let's Jerry deal with the kids education, apart from Spanish, and she helps them with relationships and friendships.  
>Story... ' Just- party- in '<p>

Alex- hey just a dork, max  
>Justin - good to see you too Alex<br>Alex- oh come on at least come up with a come back other wise it's no fun!  
>Justin - fine hi Alex ,(pauses then smiles when he looks up) who just got found out by dad for going to that party last night.<br>Alex- what? I didn't go to a party  
>Jerry- oh really coz I have your phone here and from the texts it looks like you did<br>Glares at Justin  
>Alex- how long am I grounded<br>Jerry - 3 weeks  
>Justin - hahaha<br>Jerry- Justin don't laugh at your sister or you'll be joining her in her punishment  
>Justin- but...<br>Jerry- no buts  
>( Justin glares at alex, she smirks )<br>Jerry exits  
>Max enters<br>Max- hey I have finished my art project  
>Alex- a mouldy banana?<br>Justin- better than anything you could make  
>(Alex lunges for Justin he runs away)<br>*Opening credits*  
>( Justin out of breath, sees a fat man and hides behind him )<br>Fat man- hey what are you doing?  
>Justin- um hiding sorry sisters ?<br>Fat man- I understand I have one she could pin me down easily. I mean she's huge  
>( Justin pulls a face )<br>Justin -ok thanks  
>( alex out of breath coming down the stairs, slips on maxs banana, mimiks 'why'to the sky, then water falls on her face from the cieling she stands up. Jerry comes)<br>Jerry- hey are you ok sweatie  
>Alex- yeah ( wipes the water off her face)<br>Jerry- were you crying did you fall over did somebody say something  
>( alex is about to say something then gets a sly look)<br>Max- hey dad have you seen my banana skin  
>Jerry- one second max. What happened sweatie?<br>Alex- well daddy you see I was with Justin and max and max brought in his art project and then Justin said that the art I do is rubbish and nothing compared to maxs mouldy banana. I love art it's the only thing Im really good at or bother to showup to the lesson for. He just made me feel horrible then I didn't reply and he started to chase me I got scared and ran then slipped on the banana.  
>( jerry raises an eyebrow at alex she avoids his gace)<br>( Justin is shocked )  
>Justin - ( wisper ) i will get out of the sub shop quickly and say I was with zeke the whole time ha see her little plan fall through')<br>Fat man- nice plan,  
>Justin- thanks hey can I have your cola I get dehydrated easily I may pass out.<br>Fat man- sure that happens to me when I walk after the hot- dog van  
>Justin- don't you mean run<br>Fat man- laughs yeah right run!  
>( Justin starts to walk out of the sub shop )<br>Jerry- where are you going Justin your shift isn't over yet  
>Justin- oh um max needs more bananas for his art project<br>( jerry looks at alex in disbelief, she gives him the I told you so look)  
>Jerry - Justin can I talk to you<br>Justin - let me go get the bananas first...  
>Jerry- NOW!<br>( runs into the kitchen scared )  
>Justin- ok ok<br>Jerry- Justin did you make fun of your sisters art?  
>Justin- well no and yes<br>Jerry - so yes  
>( Justins head goes down )<br>Jerry- what exatly did you say  
>Justin- 'well max came in and said he'd finished his art project and alex said is that a mouldy banana and then I said it's better than what she could ever do... Ok that sounded way better in my head'<br>Jerry- and then you started to chase your sister to scare her  
>Justin- no she was chasing me<br>Jerry- hhuuuummmmmm  
>Max- hey Justin you still chasing alex<br>( jerry looks at Justin )  
>Justin- max I wasn't chasing alex<br>Max- sure you were I just saw you ( looks down at his hand) and alex looked pretty scared.  
>Jerry- Justin the wizards lair<br>Justin - but dad no I wasn't I mean I wouldn't ( looks at his dads stern look ) ok.  
>Alex- well done max you were very belivable<br>Max- and you were very pursuasive ( counts money)  
>Jerry- ok Justin you insult your little sister you then chase her to scare her and then you lie to me. Your supose to be the responsible one.<br>Justin- but dad I only insulted alex I didn't do any of the other stuff  
>Jerry - there you go lying again what's up with you Justin?<br>Justin-( looks down giving up) I don't know.  
>Jerry- well your mother and I are going to discuss your punishment tonight. alex is going to be in charge so do as she says.<br>Justin- but dad I'm always in charge and leaving her in charge will end in disaster.  
>Jerry- im sure it won't Justin alex is second oldest and since your in trouble and it looks like I can't trust you, you have no responsibilities.<br>Justin- great  
>Jerry- now up to your room. You can come down for dinner when your mother calls you.<br>Justin - fine ( walks out of the lair in front of jerry)  
>( alex and max appear)<br>Max- you know this feels wrong and we will get in trouble  
>Alex- yeah but it's fun to do and since when has gettin in trouble stopped me before<br>Max- fair point  
>Alex - ok let's go I need a few things for tonight<br>Max - what's tonight  
>Alex- well as I'm in charge I'm going to throw a party<br>Max - dad will find out when Justin tells him  
>Alex- Justin is under lock down by the sound of dads voice he will have his phone, iPod, laptop and pretty much everything fun taken away he was very close from something worse though I haven't got. So dad won't believe him either even when they get back.<br>Max- i can't believe you can tell from the sound of his voice  
>Alex- I have had a lot of practice<br>Max- fair point  
>Alex- ok I gotta go don't tell dad<br>Max- tell dad what  
>Alex - perfect<br>( Justin is doing the dishes in the kitchen jerry and tereasa are just about to leave )  
>Teresa- ok there's pizza in the oven and snacks in the fridge and my number on the kitchen counter.<br>Alex- yes mom we will be fine you and dad go have fun  
>Jerry - we are not having fun we are having discussions about you ( fake evil laugh)<br>Justin- yeah i can't wait for you to get back (sarcastic)  
>Jerry- there will be none of that Justin alex is in charge so be good. Never thought I would say that sentence.<br>( Justin looks down and mumbles night, jerry and teresa leave )  
>Alex- and let the party begin<br>Justin- party?  
>Alex - yeah mum and dad are gone and I'm in charge.<br>Justin- yes but part of being in charge is being responisble and I'm going to have to tell dad about this party  
>Alex- ok one you don't have your phone dad took it from you and I disconnected the line two your not in charge so you don't have to be responsible.<br>Justin- fine I will just tell dad when he gets back.  
>Alex - and who is he going to beleive the lier or his sweat little girl.<br>Justin- I will get proof  
>Alex - yeah good luck with that( Justin leaves and gos upstairs) let the party begin. ( lights go down people start to arrive and dance )<br>Harper- hey alex this is a great party how did you do it?  
>Alex- dad tought us a new spell in class I was asleep but you know i always wake up at the sound of a party.<br>Harper- fair piont.  
>Alex- I am the party wizard<br>Harper- that was a bad one alex  
>Alex- I know( care free)<br>Justin- I can't beleive alex is doing this what should I do  
>Zeke- relax Justin this is a great party and you can just get rid of the party easy with magic if your parents come back.<br>Justin- zeke that brilliant oh alex must have used that party spell I knew it too bad it's going to be over soon  
>Zeke- oh come on Justin live a little it's only a party your parents won't find out<br>Justin- ok Zeke I guess your right  
>( view of the sub shop everybody is dancing later on clock strikes 11)<br>Alex - oh my gosh harper my parents will be back any minute  
>Harper - well then use the spell to stop the party<br>Alex- ok, where's my wand ?  
>Harper - it's normally in your boot<br>Alex- yeah but I'm wearing heels I put my wand down in the kitchen  
>( they look it's not there )<br>Justin- looking for somethig alex  
>Alex- yeah my wand ( doesn't turn around to see Justin has it in his hand )<br>Justin- well I may of seen it but you will have to tell dad that I didn't any of the things you said I did  
>Alex - blackmail my respect for you is growing ( has seen the wand )<br>Justin- so you will teld dad I'm innocent  
>Alex- fine I will tell dad just get rid of the party<br>Justin- with pleasure celebradisa ( any trace of the party disapears )  
>Teresa- hey kids were you all good<br>All- yes  
>Teresa- hey you ate 6 pizzas you guys must of been hungrey<br>All- starving  
>Jerry- so what did you do<br>All- nothing much  
>Jerry- ok, nothing to tell us<br>Justin- acctually alex has something to tell you ( pushes alex forward )  
>Alex- um yeah Justin was innocent with everything I said before I just said it to get him in trouble and I um threw ...<br>Justin- alex no need to cover me for that I threw a party with that new party spell  
>Jerryteresa/alex- what!  
>Justin- zeke convinced me to live a little and I did and you know what I loved it.<br>Jerry- well I hope you did because your both grounded  
>Alex- for how long<br>Jerry- for you alex 2 weeks and you Justin 3 weeks  
>Justin- what why 3 weeks<br>Jerry- don't argue with me young man  
>Teresa- both of you upstairs to bed you will be tired in the morning<br>Alex- you saved me a life of being grounded why  
>Justin- you may be annoying, never listen to mum and dad and get me into trouble...<br>Alex- ok get to the point.  
>Justin- but I will always have your back<br>Alex- I know I never say it but thank you.  
>Justin- your welcome<br>( they hug )


End file.
